


A Bird in the Hand

by mongoose_bite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, First Time, Frottage, Hades Eren, M/M, Persephone Levi, Snk MiniBang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ever changes in the Underworld, and few visit, but the arrival of a single songbird foretells a coming change for both the Underworld and its god, Eren.</p>
<p>Spring is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snkminibang 2016. Big thanks to my artists, please check out their amazing art (more links to be added.)
> 
> Princelingkit: [here,](http://princelingkit.tumblr.com/post/150005808635) and [here.](http://princelingkit.tumblr.com/post/150005870275)

 

Cerberus barked excitedly as he bounded through the Underworld, which was unusual for two reasons. One; Cerberus was a sober and intelligent beast, not given to leaping about or barking, and two; he was supposed to be guarding the gates of the Underworld, not gambolling across the Fields of Asphodel like he was barely out of puppyhood. So it was not surprising that the beast's master, Eren, who had been walking the quiet and misty lands when the noise had drawn his attention, went to investigate.

He was there in a moment, all aspects of his realm open to him, and he watched as the great three headed dog bounded through damp, dew-speckled grass, three tongues lolling happily with the joy of the hunt, a tiny bird fluttering through the air above the beast's head.

“Stop,” Eren said, and Cerberus halted immediately, two heads still watching the bird, the third regarding his master, and all three tails wagging eagerly.

Eren held out his hand and the bird alighted on it, as animals are far more obedient to gods than mortals are. It was a dull little thing, mostly mottled brown and grey, and Eren regarded it solemnly. He did most things solemnly.

“Well, you're not from around here,” he said.

As if in response, the bird opened its beak and sang. A torrent of joyful, warbling notes floated out across the Fields of Asphodel, and the dead stopped their tasks and turned to listen, drifting closer.

Eren smiled, the song lifting his spirits. The bird was from the surface, obviously, and he wondered how it managed to end up down here. Certainly Cerberus hadn't helped, he thought, the giant dog had frightened it further into his realm.

“Go back to your post,” Eren told the beast. “And I'll take you back where you belong,” he addressed the bird. Its tiny claws pricked at his skin as he lifted it to his shoulder, where it fluttered obediently. It continued to warble as Eren followed Cerberus at a more sedate pace, the dog racing eagerly off to return to his duties.

The dead followed for a little while, and then forgot again and drifted back to whatever they felt they should be doing. As subjects went, they didn't require a lot of supervision.

As Eren got closer to the surface, he started to understand why the bird had appeared. Things had definitely changed since he'd last walked this way. It was subtle at first, just a slight stirring in the misty air, a trace of sun-warmth, but soon he could smell flowers, and hear the trickle of running water, bright and lively.

He followed it back to one of the entrances, passing Cerberus guarding the gates, and soon he was stepping over shy, creeping vines, and he could hear the songbird being answered by its fellows. The light from the mortal world filtered in green and bright, and eventually Eren bid the bird to go, as it knew where to fly to. He watched it go in a flurry of whirring wings, and sighed to hear the last of its song.

The god of the Underworld could have left it there, but his sandalled feet carried him forwards, and he stepped carefully over soft, bright mushrooms, and delicate green ferns brushed at his shoulders as he passed. Finally he came to the entrance, now almost entirely blocked with green and growing plants.

He stared at it for a moment, wondering what had happened to the bare rock. It didn't displease him exactly, in fact it looked rather nice, but it called for further investigation and he pushed through the greenery and stepped out onto the surface.

It was a lovely day. This particular entrance to the Underworld was in a wild place; rocky meadows that no mortal had thought to plough, woodlands that had seen no mortal axe, and steep narrow hills covered in trees that sheltered busy, babbling streams and clear, reed-fringed pools.

Eren wandered, fresh green grass brushing at his cloak, flowers nodding their heads in the gentle breeze, bees humming, and butterflies dancing in the rich sunlit air. Yes, the mortal world was nice, but this was more than that, he knew. There was a touch of the divine about this bucolic scene.

Looking back, he never knew why he did what he did next. Certainly he was out of his domain, but there was no rule against it; many of the other gods spent plenty of time walking the mortal world in one form or another. Eren always thought playing pranks in mortals was a bit beneath him, but it wasn't as if walking in a field was anything to be ashamed about.

Nevertheless, when he heard someone coming, with light, quick footsteps, he concealed himself and waited.

Eren knew instantly the newcomer was no mortal, even though he was unfamiliar. He was unambiguously male, despite the long tunic he wore. The garment didn't seem to hinder him at all as he ran out into the meadow and stopped, looking around as alert as a deer. He was barefoot and otherwise unadorned, and as ageless as any god, but with an air of life and vitality. He had broad shoulders and as he moved Eren could see the muscles in his bare arms bunch and flex. His skin was as pale as one who had never seen a summer. As he stood there the birds sang for him and the butterflies hovered around his head, and the sun poured down on him brighter than on anything else and Eren knew then that he was looking at the reclusive god of Spring, Levi.

No one had seen much of him; his mother had made sure of it. Kuchel's protectiveness was legendary. So this was why he was in such a remote part of the world, this was where she'd hidden him, not realising that one of the entrances to the Underworld was nearby.

Levi looked about him for a bit longer, but Eren was well disguised, although given Levi had found one of the entrances to the Underworld, apparently by accident, he was doubly careful. He could have revealed himself, but he was rooted to the spot, still making up his mind what to do and witlessly staring as Levi bounded off again, fleet as a hare.

Eren went back to the Underworld, although he didn't stay there for long.

Ever since his visit to the surface, a strange feeling had settled upon the god. A kind of restlessness like he hadn't felt before and couldn't name. That there was somewhere else to be, something he should be doing. Something he _wanted_ to be doing, and he had wanted so little since his younger sister had given him this third of the universe to tend to. His heavy robes weighed on him, chafed, and when he slept he dreamed of running barefoot in warm sunlight.

There was no sunlight in the underworld. Even the sweet brightness of Elysium wasn't quite the same. It was perfect there, but motionless; there was no labour here, no disorder. No weeds grew between the flawless paving stones.

Eren went back up to the surface, where nothing stayed the same.

It didn't bring him peace, exactly, but he felt compelled to silently and invisibly wander Levi's domain, and at first he intended to avoid the other god, not wishing to intrude, but always he found himself back in his orbit, observing.

Levi was gentle, yes, careful fingers coaxing new leaves to unfurl, or sitting on the grass letting baby rabbits tumble across his lap, or brushing the dirt off green shoots poking out of the earth, but he was powerful too. He had vast strength in him. His was the power of the spring snowmelt that shifted great boulders, a rushing torrent that could sweep all in its path. His was the strength of the tiniest seed pushing up through the thawing soil, cracking it apart, unstoppable. He flung his robe off his shoulders, let it trail from his waist as he challenged the young bucks in the forest, their antlers against his palms as they wrestled, the deer snorting and stamping their feet, Levi's back gleaming with sweat, his teeth bared with effort and eyes the colour of rain clouds.

When the bucks won their contests their reward was the admiration of the does, but when Levi twisted the beasts aside, sent them skidding backwards, what did he win, Eren wondered, watching his chest rise and fall as he caught his breath.

Perhaps he needed nothing at all, just the sheer joy of friendly competition, the freedom to test his strength. He could have made the animals of the forest kneel before him, but he appeared to have no interest in such things. Instead he ran and played with them, and hunted too, when the mood took him.

Inevitably it was not enough to simply observe, and every time Eren returned to the Underworld he felt guilty for not behaving more politely. He just didn't know what to do with himself nowadays, but he knew he had to either give up on his new hobby or face Levi directly.

The next time Eren walked out into the sunshine, he didn't hide himself. He walked across the meadow, grasshoppers whirring out of his way, knowing Levi would realise he was there, and his heart beating oddly at the thought.

He found Levi next to a stream, coaxing plants out of the mud; Eren had noticed he didn't like bare dirt of any kind, leaving green things rather than footprints in his wake.

Levi straightened up and looked over his shoulder at him, his expression unreadable.

“Greetings,” Eren said. “You're Spring, aren't you?”

Levi pivoted to face him, and Eren lifted his chin as the other god looked him up and down. “You're standing on my dandelions.”

“What?”

“Your big-arse feet,” he pointed. “Are on my dandelions.”

“Oh!” Eren stepped back. “I'm sorry.”

“And now you're standing on the daisies.”

“Right.” Eren looked over his shoulder and hopped back a bit further, wincing as a spray of bluebells got crushed in the process. “Sorry about that.”

A few steps further back and it occurred to him that he was standing in a field of flowers, and unless he transformed himself into something that could fly, crushing them was inevitable. When he looked at Levi the other god hadn't moved, but he did look like he was trying not to smile, the corner of his mouth twitching.

When he realised Eren had caught on he raised an eyebrow before turning and leaping over the stream, and disappearing among the trees on the other side. Eren sighed. That hadn't gone quite as he'd planned, not that he'd really planned anything, and he stood there for a while longer before trudging back to the Underworld.

The next time Eren visited, Levi was sprawled on the grass near the cave, apparently dozing in the sun, but his eyes opened when he heard Eren approach.

“I wasn't sure you'd come back,” he said.

“I wasn't sure I'd be welcome,” Eren replied.

“Why wouldn't you be?”

“Well I did tread on all those flowers,” Eren said wryly. “But your mother-”

“My mother doesn't speak for me,” Levi said sharply. He got to his feet in one smooth motion. “I don't get any visitors because of her.”

“I don't get many visitors either,” Eren said. “Do you want visitors though? You ran off last time,” Eren said, trying not to sound hurt by it.

“I don't know. I suppose it would get pretty fucking annoying if everyone came tramping all over the flowers, but one or two might not be bad.” He looked up at Eren. “And I ran off because you were supposed to chase me,” he explained. “Unless you'd rather wrestle?”

“Um.”

“What do you want to do?” Levi asked.

“I'd rather run,” Eren said, fairly certain he wouldn't win a wrestling match against Levi unless he started drawing on his divine powers, and then it wouldn't be a friendly contest.

“All right.” And then Levi bolted.

Eren hardly had time to think before he went after him, heedless of his usual dignity. Hadn't he dreamed of this, his feet thumping on the ground, the sunlight in his eyes. He couldn't win; this was Levi's domain after all, for all that Eren had secretly haunted it, and he knew every root and every hillock. Not to mention, he was astonishingly fast. Eren tried to keep his eyes fixed on him, the way his robe streamed out behind him, offering the odd glimpse of his legs as he ran, his short-cropped hair flying, gleaming when the sun hit it.

Levi darted into the woods and eventually Eren stumbled to a halt in the middle of the forest, having completely lost sight of him. He wondered if it would be appropriate to take off his robes. They were all very well for the cool and calm of the Underworld, but they were pretty stifling up here after all this exercise.

“I won,” Levi said, reappearing from between some trees. He didn't even look out of breath.

“You did.” Levi looked ready for another contest and Eren suggested he show him around instead. They didn't say much, although Eren took heart from the fact that Levi seemed as lost for words as he was. Nevertheless, when the sun started to set and Eren decided he should head home, Levi asked if he was going to visit again, which made the lingering awkwardness he felt evaporate on the spot.

“I will,” Eren promised. “You're welcome to visit me as well.”

Levi shrugged. “I don't think my mother would like that. I'm supposed to stay put.” He didn't seem too concerned either way, and Eren supposed his realm wasn't very interesting to someone like Levi.

What did he expect?

Eren took to spending most of his free time with Levi, and he got the impression Levi looked forward to seeing him, given he usually appeared within a short while of Eren returning to the surface.

Eren dreamed of more than running. He couldn't help it, tangling himself up in his clothes, groaning awake.

Spring was sex.

When Levi lived alone it was an aspect that lay dormant within him, but like the progression of Spring itself, the growth of new leaves, he was subtly changed every time Eren saw him. He hadn't noticed at first. It was only when they were holding one of their races and Eren won, managed to grab a handful of Levi's tunic and haul it off his shoulder, the look Levi had given him then, heated, victorious, that he realised Levi had _let_ him catch up.

He'd snatched his hand back, apologised, and Levi had rolled his shoulders to drop the cloth down off both arms and strolled bare-chested, telling him that he'd improved. And Eren realised then just how much Levi had changed.

Levi tended to wander about bare-chested more often that not, nowadays, completely at home with any state of undress, apparently, but it was subtler than that. The way he looked at Eren sometimes, wondering, maybe a bit hungry. The way he smelled after they'd been running, the way he'd run his tongue over his lower lip while he caught his breath. It wasn't really deliberate, Eren thought, it was just his nature.

He should forgive him.

It didn't really occur to him to react. He hadn't felt anything like this before, and it was worrying and somewhat confusing. He'd never really understood what the other gods saw in the whole process, not until he'd seen Levi straddling the branch of a tree, idly swinging his feet, his robes bunched halfway up his thighs and his head thrown back as he examined the canopy of leaves above him.

It was, if he was honest, more than a little terrifying. It was one thing to step out of the Underworld, another to step out of his comfort zone. But he was being pulled, inexorably, and fighting it would mean ending his journeys to the surface.

So he went, and each time they met his heart would skip a beat, and each time they parted he'd leave reluctantly, wondering if he'd left something behind.

One afternoon Eren returned to the surface, after spending the day trying not to wonder what Levi was doing, where he might be. It was a warm day, promising summer on the horizon, although in Levi's domain it was unlikely to ever actually arrive. Eren had taken to leaving his sandals by the cave entrance and walking barefoot, after Levi had complained about him tracking dirt about. He'd discovered he rather liked it, the grass crunching crisply under his feet and springing back once he'd moved on.

This time Levi didn't appear to greet him, and Eren went out in search of him. He knew he was still here; the flowers remained in full, impossible bloom, and the air smelled like honey.

Eren found himself climbing one of the hills, enjoying the shade of the trees and the faint breeze that blew through them, rustling the leaves above his head, birds chirping unseen among the branches.

It felt like the entire world was humming with anticipation, and his skin itched like it was too small. His feet wanted to run, wanted to dance. Spring was chaotic change, a yearning to bound forward into the year, to leave still, moribund winter behind and to throw itself with reckless, fatal, glorious abandon into summer, to dissipate into the heat haze until the following year. No other season strives the way spring does. Summer lolls, fat and lazy until autumn solemnly rolls it out to sea and drowns it in foamy, storm-tossed waves, and having expended all its energy autumn waits without complaint for winter to crush it, and winter sleeps uncaring until spring, glorious spring, shatters the still and the quiet, leaps forth, opens his arms and rushes off to embrace summer again.

Eren realised he understood it, and he wondered why he'd never thought to try and understand before. He loved this.

I love spring, I love spring, his heart pounded and he stumbled on, drunk on pollen, plucking irritably at his clothes, and it was only when he came to a halt, flushed and breathless, that he realised he truly was in another god's domain, all aspects open to him, and his feet could have taken him nowhere else but to where he stood now.

The forest had opened up, as if the trees were perhaps standing politely aside, and above him the rocky slope of the hillside formed a v, funnelling clear water in muttering streams down to feed the pool at the base.

The sun was at Eren's back and it glittered off the falling drops of water, a rainbow spray where it dashed itself on a rock, and it draped itself over Levi's naked shoulders, slid down his sides, melted off his skin where it met the water lapping halfway up his thighs. He was facing away from Eren, dragonflies flitting around him, as he spoke to the kingfisher perched on his wrist.

But he had to know Eren was there. Had to have decided there was no point in wearing any clothes for his guest.

The kingfisher fluttered off, wings gleaming iridescent blue, and Levi looked over his shoulder at Eren, who was still standing, staring, witless and breathless, his heart pounding. Levi turned to face him gracefully, placing his feet carefully as he moved through the water, barely leaving a ripple. Eren couldn't look away, his gaze drawn inexorably down, over the familiar lines of Levi's torso, the jut of his hipbones, to his cock hanging between his legs, the tip kissing the surface of the pool.

A cool breeze ruffled Eren's hair and made the reeds along the edge of the water shift, and he knew the path back to the Underworld would be open behind him. His feet felt rooted to the ground, true, but it wasn't Levi's doing. He could go home, clear his head. Levi wouldn't hold it against him.

His head hadn't been clear for a while now. Not since spring had arrived.

“Levi.” His voice rang strange in his own ears.

Levi smiled at him. He didn't smile often, less than one would expect for Spring, but Levi's nature was serious too; it was an attitude they shared.

Levi walked out of the pool, water running down his legs, beading on his thighs and calves, a single drop hanging from his foreskin like some strange, forbidden jewellery. Eren snapped his gaze up to meet Levi's eyes.

“You can leave,” Levi said, and for all his fearless beauty and animal energy, his words always came out a bit stilted, like he wasn't sure of them. Even now was no exception, and Eren felt a warm rush of affection that was distinct from the heat in his belly and the hot itch to touch.

“I don't want to,” he said honestly.

Levi stepped out of the water then, approached without hesitation, and reached up to cup Eren's cheek.

Eren wasn't sure what to do, what was expected of him, and he just stood there while Levi gazed up into his face, apparently pleased by what he saw. He leaned in and up and Eren parted his lips expectantly but Levi's mouth landed hot and open on his jaw instead, teeth scraping at his skin.

Eren shuddered, his breath coming fast and shallow. It occurred to him, as he turned his face to Levi's hand, brushing his lips across his palm, that Kuchel might not have hidden Levi away to protect him, but to protect everyone else; he felt weak in the knees, helpless under Levi's lips, his fingers, and he was one of the oldest gods.

And then Levi took Eren's bared throat as an invitation to slide his lips down it, and Eren stopped thinking anything much at all. He didn't know if he wanted to lean into it or squirm away, and he realised the strange noise he could hear was coming from his own throat.

He couldn't keep his hands at his sides any longer, and he grasped Levi's shoulders, his skin smooth and sun-warm under his fingers. He could have pushed him away, gasping and rolling his neck, the sensation almost unbearable but instead he held him in place, while Levi's hands started unwinding his clothes.

Eren was working on just remaining upright; he couldn't remember deciding to close his eyes but when he felt Levi tug his clothes impatiently off his shoulders and the cool of the breeze against his back he opened them again.

The first thing he saw, as his eyes adjusted to the light again, was Levi dropping back off his toes, to give Eren some breathing space. His lips were red, and he smoothed his hands admiringly over Eren's chest as Eren obligingly let his robe fall off his shoulders. He didn't really share Levi's indifference to clothing; he felt a bit strange and vulnerable like this, but he knew he was safe here. No one had found this place. No one would disturb them.

And frankly, once his clothes starting coming off, he realised he wanted them all off. Levi's cock was hard, flushed and gleaming and no god should desire to fall on his knees for another like that, but he did. So much.

He tugged at his belt and Levi stood back and watched as he stepped out of his robes, tossing them aside onto the grass.

They'd barely landed before Levi launched himself at him. Eren didn't have time to brace, didn't have time to do anything, and Levi had such explosive strength he doubted he could have caught him anyway. Instead, inevitably, they toppled over into the grass. Levi victoriously astride Eren's hips and Eren vaguely aware of the flowers crushed beneath his body but all he could focus on was the way Levi's legs squeezed him, the heat of his hands splayed across his chest, and that delighted expression.

Eren reached for him, and Levi let himself be pulled forward, pulled down, his forearms braced either side of Eren's head, his hair falling forward across his face as he looked down on him. Eren lifted his head, pleading, and Levi teased, nudging his nose with his own before dipping his head down to kiss him.

Eren wrapped his arms more firmly around Levi, feeling the muscles moving under his skin, tense and pliant by turns as he settled himself down against Eren's body, his cock leaving a wet smear on Eren's stomach.

He smelled clean and animal, musk and fresh earth and the promise of rain, and he bit hungrily at Eren's mouth, and Eren knew him well enough now, knew how he liked friendly competition, to test his own strength. Eren kissed him back, putting passion he didn't know he had into it, wondering why he'd never thought to try this before.

He knew, of course. Until Levi, he hadn't wanted to.

Now he wanted everything, more of him, and he slid his hands down Levi's back, cupped his arse and pulled him closer. Levi made a happy little sound, shifting so one of his legs was between Eren's, and Eren hips jerked up involuntarily as he ground his cock against Levi's muscled thigh.

Eren's neck was getting tired and he dropped his head back into the grass. Levi took this as an invitation to attack his throat again which was as far as Eren was concerned an entirely unfair move, because every time he did it the rest of him turned to overstimulated jelly.

He tried to return the favour, lavishing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along Levi's neck, Levi pressing himself down harder against Eren's stomach in response. He didn't make much noise, only the erratic nature of his breathing gave himself away.

Eren didn't want it to end, even as he drove himself to finish, unable to hold back, Levi writhing hot and heavy on top of him, filling his senses. Eren clamped his arms around him, whispered heated nothings, words he'd forgotten as soon as he'd breathed them, nonsensical promises.

Levi rutted on top of him, his teeth bared against his neck, saying nothing, just shaking in Eren's arms, his fingers tangling and tugging at Eren's hair, Eren couldn't resist lifting his head to look down when he came to catch a glimpse of the end of Levi's cock with each thrust, jetting hot and white and sticky on both of them, the smell of it sharp and musky and that was more than enough.

Eren let his head loll back and convulsed, his fingers digging in to Levi's skin, grinding them together almost hard enough to hurt. He thought maybe he saw stars in the perfect blue sky above them.

Eren groaned and unkinked his fingers, and Levi's tense weight grew boneless, as they lay in the grass. Eren felt his awareness expand again, remembered the breeze and the butterflies, the sound of water splashing against the rocks at the edge of the pool. So that's what it's like, he thought stupidly, still dazed.

More clearly; I want to do this again.

A spike of uncertainty; would he want to do this again with me?

“Levi?”

“Hmm.” Levi rolled off him and onto his back, looking peaceful and sated, his arms up above his head, his fingers curled loosely.

“What should we do now?”

“Get clean, obviously,” Levi said, in tones indicating it was a stupid question. Eren supposed, in hindsight, it sort of was.

Levi pulled himself to his feet in one smooth motion, and held out his hand to haul Eren up as well, although Eren would have been quite happy to lie there longer.

Levi waded into the pool a little way and then flung himself in with a splash, giving Eren glimpses of his pale skin as he wallowed in the water, dunking his head and then shaking it, sending drops of water flying. Eren followed more sedately, inhaling sharply at the cold; the afternoon sun had been off the water for a while, and the warmth had leached out of it. He could see fish flickering around his feet as he stepped carefully into the deeper part.

He sank down into the water, washing the sweat and spunk and grass and dirt off his skin as it goosebumped. Levi was done already, running his hands through his wet hair, sweeping it back away from his face, rolling his shoulders cheerfully, like he’d just won one of their contests.

Eren got to his feet again, trying not to shiver. He was going to take responsibility, he decided. Somehow. Levi looked up at him as he approached cautiously, trying not to scare the fish as he waded through the pool. He didn't object, didn't back away when Eren wrapped his arms around him, dropped his head to rest his cheek against his hair.

“Levi. Why- why did we do that?”

Levi's breath was warm against his collarbones. “Because we wanted to.”

No, he shouldn't try and squeeze an answer out of him. Levi didn't like words much, after all. He respected actions. “Come to the Underworld with me,” Eren said, tightening his grip slightly. “Please.”

He felt Levi shift his head slightly, as if considering, but he didn't answer.

“You can stay as long as you like,” Eren said, “As my honoured guest. I just—I just want to have you with me.”

He drew back, nervous, wondering what he'd see on Levi's face.

“My mother wouldn't want me to leave.” Levi was frowning, but Eren could feel his hands ghosting across Eren's stomach, trailing his fingers through the hair below his navel. It was slightly ticklish and incredibly distracting and Levi didn’t seem to know he was doing it, staring off somewhere over Eren’s shoulder.

“It doesn't matter,” Eren said, suddenly determined. “I rule the Underworld. Kuchel has no power over me or my domain, and if you want to leave this place, I shall defend you.” Levi was looking a little sceptical. “I'm not scared of her, and even if I were I'd still, for you,” he trailed off. He was so tired of leaving Levi, but he wouldn't push him to go if he preferred to stay here.

“You’d take me away, right now?” Levi asked.

“Yes! Yes, exactly.”

“Without asking my mother?”

“You said she wouldn’t allow it, I don’t see any reason to tell her.”

Levi looked at him for a long moment, one eyebrow raised, but Eren didn’t really know why he was wearing that disbelieving expression.

“All right, let’s go,” Levi said, and Eren still got the impression he was missing something but such was his relief he didn’t really care.

“Yes, I’ll just.” Eren released him and waded out of the pool to collect his clothes. He heard Levi following him out and when he turned around the other god was already dressed.

Eren hurriedly followed suit and summoned his chariot. He hardly ever used it, but this seemed like an important enough occasion. He stepped up into it, taking the reins with one hand and extending the other to Levi.

Levi looked up at him gravely. “You don’t have to do this, you know. Things could remain as they were.”

“They could,” Eren said. “But I miss you. I don’t want to leave you behind again.”

“How could I refuse?” Levi murmured, and he took Eren’s hand, but needed no help leaping into the chariot.

Cautiously, Eren pulled him close, and Levi let him, leaning slightly into his side as Eren flicked the reins.

The entrance to the Underworld gaped wide for them, and they thundered in. Levi glanced over his shoulder as they entered the cavern, but his expression was unreadable.

“You can go anywhere you like,” Eren said. “You’ll be safe here. Your mother doesn’t need to worry.”

Levi looked like he was trying not to smile, but he didn’t see fit to share the joke.

Eren took him on a tour, revelling in showing off his realm, but also luxuriating in the warmth of Levi’s body against his, his very existence a reminder of what they’d shared, what Eren had let himself experience.

“Do you like it?” Eren asked a bit hesitantly, as he drew close to his villa. Perhaps Levi would not like being so far from the sun.

“Not bad,” Levi said. “It’s peaceful. There aren’t any seasons here, are there?”

“Not until now,” Eren said, smiling.

“There’s lots of space, too.”

“The dead are very many,” Eren said.

He would have given Levi rooms, his own wing, whatever he wanted, but Levi simply strolled into Eren’s quarters and made himself at home, lying back on the couch and regarding Eren with mischief until he gave in and joined him on it.

Eren worried that Levi would grow bored, but whenever he took a break from administering to the dead, he’d find Levi amusing himself one way or another. The dead loved him; how could they not? Even if they didn’t always see him clearly, they were drawn to him. Levi would play with the children or sit in a tree and let them rest at its base, and when he grew tired of them he simply ran off, and they gradually forgot he’d ever been.

Other times Levi would sit with him and they’d talk like they’d always done, with few words and long silences.

Eren would have given him anything, but the only sustenance Levi seemed interested in was Eren himself. He’d slide into his lap, or kiss along his neck and Eren always gave into him. Other times he strolled about, naked as an athlete, and waited for Eren to chase him, smiling over his shoulder.

He always did. And when the lamps burned low Levi would sleep at his side, their feet tangled together, Levi stretched out like a cat in the sun.

Aside from a nagging sense that he’d missed something somewhere, Eren was perfectly content, and Levi seemed equally so.

It was Armin who made him realise what he’d done.

The god of the Sea rarely visited the Underworld, but when he did so Eren always welcomed him with genuine enthusiasm. Like Eren, his realm was vast and easy to oversee, and like Eren he was rarely bothered by the other gods unless they were seeking a favour of some sort. Eren usually wished they wouldn’t bother him, but Armin was deep enough and clever enough to get the better of them in the end more often than not, and Eren was pretty sure he enjoyed the challenge.

They sat and shared fruit and wine, Armin’s scales gleaming, the smell of salt and secrets hanging in the air.

“So,” Armin said eventually, with the air of one finally getting to the point. “I hear congratulations are in order.” His fathomless blue eyes gleamed.

“Hm?”

“On your engagement. I was rather hoping I’d get to meet your betrothed.”

“What.” Something suspiciously like panic started swirling in Eren’s stomach as he sat up straighter.

Armin regarded him almost pityingly. “It's common knowledge at Olympus now. Even you can’t expect to keep it secret forever.”

“I’m not engaged,” Eren said.

“Aren’t you? Granted the sex of your intended is a bit non-traditional but that’s hardly something for a god to concern themselves with. You did abduct him, didn’t you?”

“Well, I mean, technically, but-”

“He lives in your realm. You have uh, bites on your neck. How _else_ would you describe him?”

Eren slapped his hand to his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up while Armin smirked at him. “Well, I mean.” If he thought about it, he kind of liked the idea, but he had no idea what Levi would make of it.

“I’m very happy for you both,” Armin said. “But Kuchel is not.”

“Well that’s no surprise. What does Mikasa think?”

“I think she finds it amusing.” Armin got to his feet. “Eren, you might want to be prepared for the joke to wear off eventually. Kuchel will not be reasoned with.”

Eren shrugged. He didn’t much care what she thought; she couldn’t do anything to him. He was more worried about Levi.

“Yes, yes,” he waved Armin off.

Armin shrugged. “Well, I’ve done my best. I should be going.” So saying, he collected his trident and walked out to his chariot, the dolphins drawing it chirping cheerfully to see him. “Good luck,” he called, and was gone with the sound of crashing waves.

Eren sat and stared at the wall for a few minutes. No wonder Levi had been taken aback by his invitation; he'd basically proposed to him on the spot. Eren buried his head in his hands and groaned; what a disaster.

Wait wait wait; that meant he'd said yes.

Eren got to his feet and searched Levi out. He didn't keep tabs on him, but if he thought about it he always knew where he was in the Underworld at any point.

Eren found him in the Elysian Fields. Among the heroes and demigods who had earned this paradise Levi had found worthy challengers, and they in turn were delighted to have a new competitor. They wrestled and ran, and competed in various tests of strength and athleticism.

“Levi!” The dead saluted Eren when he arrived, but he ignored them, striding across the arena.

Levi put down the javelin, and strolled over to greet him. As was traditional, he wasn't wearing anything but a layer of olive oil and he gleamed, muscles rolling under his skin as he walked.

“Um.” Eren said, swallowing. He'd said yes. They were engaged. Probably. He really should make certain first. “Hello.”

“Are you all right?” Levi asked.

“Yes! It's just, Armin was here.” No no, that was a terrible way to try and explain it. “I mean, I realise now, when you came here, I mean, did you know I didn't know what I meant, well, I didn't mean it because I didn't know, but I mean it now! I mean, I don't regret it.”

Shit.

At least Levi looked amused. This wasn't any easier with an audience of mighty heroes, even if they weren't particularly interested, and Eren suggested they walk. Levi picked up his robe and bid his competitors farewell.

Elysian was bright and beautiful, and Levi spent a lot of time there. His influence made the grass grow and the flowers bloom, and Eren would have let him redecorate more directly if he'd wanted, but he seemed content to let things be, let them change at their own pace. And things were changing; how could they not?

It wasn't like their usual rambles, Eren was too tense for that. He kept sneaking glances at Levi out of the corner of his eye.

“I um, invited you here rather impulsively,” Eren began.

“Have you changed your mind?”

“No! I just, didn't realise the implications.” Eren halted, staring at his sandalled feet and wondering if Elysium had always had ladybugs, as one alighted briefly on his toe. “But you did, I think.”

“And I'm supposed to be the sheltered one,” Levi commented.

“You have a mother,” Eren pointed out. “I have-” Mikasa. Whose idea of courtship seemed to involve transforming into various things to impress mortals. “I didn't realise at the time, but now I have.”

Levi had stopped too, and he regarded Eren intently, just waiting, not tense but watchful.

“I should ask you properly, shouldn't I?” He took a deep breath and raised his eyes. “Will you be my spouse?”

“Perhaps,” Levi said. “On one condition.”

“Anything,” Eren said.

Levi smiled. “It's my turn to chase _you._ I want to see if you have a chance against me.”

“What does that mean?” Eren asked.

“Run,” Levi said, in a tone that booked no argument, even from a god.

Eren turned and ran. He’d only gone three strides before he kicked off his sandals. He knew how fast Levi was, and he'd need every advantage he could get. He didn’t hear him following immediately, which would have ended the contest almost instantly.

This was his realm. Surely he knew it better than Levi. He _felt_ it.

He turned for the woods, knowing every tree, and once there he attempted to lose Levi. There was no point in a straight contest of speed. He leaped over bushes and ducked under branches, and although he knew it was all in sport, the sense of being hunted made his heart pound.

He didn’t know how long he’d been running, and the Underworld itself was of uncertain size, but he was beginning to wonder if he’d actually managed to lose Levi and he slowed his pace some. He’d taken a fairly twisting route, seeking the wilder parts of Elysium where the dead rarely ventured. The mountains were a backdrop, nothing more, at least until now.

Maybe he should think about going back and claiming victory.

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he started to turn as Levi sprang at him from an overhead branch. Eren tried to leap out of the way but Levi landed on his back, wrapping his arms and legs around him and they toppled to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Eren lay face down, catching his breath, which wasn’t easy with Levi’s weight on him. “How’d you find me?” he panted.

“You proposed,” Levi said. “Offered me half your kingdom. How could I not know where you were?”

Eren lifted his head in surprise as the words sank in. “You mean-” He was cut off by Levi’s lips against his own, sweet and surprisingly gentle, given how Levi usually got worked up by these races. Eren twisted as far as he could, kissing him back until his neck grew tired and he had to drop his head again.

“Yes,” Levi breathed in his ear. “You had my answer when you first asked the question.”

Betrothed. The word had him grinning, and then he couldn’t stand to spend another moment without Levi in his arms and he levered him off until he could roll over and hug him.

“You ran pretty well,” Levi said, dipping his head to kiss him again. “I’m impressed.”

“Really?”

“I'm a good influence,” Levi said, sliding a hand into Eren's robe, spreading his fingers across his chest.

Eren licked his lips, and Levi watched him. “Maybe we should go back to the villa.”

“Why wait?” Levi asked, a sly expression on his face.

“Because we're in the middle of a gloomy forest?” Eren suggested.

Levi looked at him with an expression that Eren had never seen before, and then he laughed. Actually laughed, and Eren’s breath caught to hear it. “You do know who you're affianced to, don't you?” He leaned down and whispered against Eren's mouth. “I want to show you something.”

He gripped Eren's hips with his thighs and rolled them over again. Eren could feel Levi’s stomach flexing underneath him as Levi sat up, Eren sliding into his lap, their clothes bunching up.

“Whose fault is this gloomy forest?” Levi asked. Before Eren could answer he added, “Keep your eyes open, Eren,” as he pulled him down into a kiss. Eren obeyed, even though it was difficult, fighting the urge to just surrender to Levi’s mouth as he worked them up, his hands gliding over Eren’s body, under his clothes.

Eren sighed harshly, and felt Levi smile.

Felt the whole world smile with him.

The leaves of the trees stirred and shifted restlessly, branches creaking slightly without wind, a rush of heat from the sunless sky chased the gloom and damp away, made the earth smell sweet. Eren shifted as he felt he ground beneath him come alive, felt new plants pricking at his skin, buds bursting open against his bare legs. Levi gripped him harder, put teeth into the kiss, and Eren watched wide-eyed as the grasses and weeds started flowering, the scent of pollen thick and heavy in the air, full of promise.

Where in the Underground did bees live, he wondered, the drowsy buzz familiar to him by now. What sort of honey would they make, he thought fuzzily, imagining he tasted it off Levi’s tongue, sweet and strange.

He felt his own sap rising, his cock stiff and urgent against Levi’s stomach, and he struggled out of his clothes as strawberries swelled in the shade at the base of the trees. Shade? Here? It couldn’t be the sun, not really; the warmth and life and desperate urgency to grow seemed centred on Levi himself, and it was a wonder he wasn’t glowing, wasn’t shining.

It had to take effort, and he gleamed with sweat, his fingernails digging bluntly into Eren’s shoulders, his teeth at his chest now as Eren rocked up and arched.

Eren pushed him down into the clover and dandelions, so he could kiss him again.

“Want,” he muttered. His bare toes dug into the earth. Levi wasn’t just beneath him in his body, he was everywhere. He was the breeze, he was the grass, he was the sky and earth, and Eren could feel him in the very air he breathed in, every inch of his skin caressed. Levi’s expression was glazed, his lips parted as he panted beneath Eren. He was barely moving now, just his chest rising and falling and his fingers across Eren’s skin.

Eren tore his clothes from him, and they tore apart like spiderweb, like morning mist. Eren curled over Levi and dug his fingers into the earth either side of his head, clenched his fists around handfuls of grass. Levi was almost too warm to touch.

His entire body was humming with the ache to lose himself in everything, to burst open like a seed pod, to grow as tall as an oak, to fling himself into the air like thistledown. He wanted all of those things, he wanted to have them, make them his as much as he wanted to be consumed by them.

Dangerous thoughts for a god under other circumstances, but Levi was so open, so kind in his own way, and Eren trusted him utterly.

Just when Eren thought the heat and want was too much, he felt a change in the air, a charge, and he sat up to lift his head to the air, breathe it in. He could hear birds calling as the wind died with a sigh, and for a breathless moment everything was still.

The first drop of rain landed on his lip like a kiss. The first drop of rain to ever fall in the Underground. Thunder rumbled softly, but this was no summer storm, this was gentler, sweeter, the raindrops cool and plump and soothing. Eren groaned and tilted his head further back, eyes slitted against a bright grey sky. The first few drops splashed on him, left cool fingerprints on his overheated skin. He angled himself further back, rocking back on his heels, shuddering as drops of rain fell on his cock. Levi twitched and flinched as they struck him also, his eyes slitted against the rain, but open to take in Eren’s expression, water beading on his skin, collecting in his navel and the hollows of his collarbones.

They were barely touching now but they didn’t need to, breathing in unison, Levi’s power surging and pressing up against Eren’s own. Eren yielded. _Husband_ , he thought, and as the rain trickled down his neck, slid past his lips, he felt his own power respond.

The death of last year’s flowers, the seeds that spring could not awaken; he was everywhere, in every predator’s claws, in every hollow and stream, and Levi needed him, would burn too bright, would strip the world bare without him, and he reached out, seeking Levi’s hand and finding it, wrapping muddy, earthy fingers around Levi’s own.

The rain fell faster but not harder, dropped from the sky rather than hurled, and Eren cried out, overwhelmed, shuddering, lost but for Levi’s grip on his hand, uncertain as to where his pleasure ended and Levi’s began. Or where _he_ ended and Levi began.

He slumped forward, breathing again, the rain already slackening, and pressed his chilled lips against Levi’s open mouth. He could do little more but breathe until the rain finally stopped and smell of it rose, fresh and warm, the earth almost soft and rich enough to eat.

“Levi.”

Levi’s eyes were closed, but he opened them upon hearing his name and smiled faintly. “Not bad,” he managed.

Eren hugged him. They were both rather muddy, and he realised at some point flowering creepers had grown over their legs. The forest was unrecognisable, such was the profusion of life that now hummed and sang and rustled around them. Eren untangled himself from the plants, sitting up and gazing about like he’d awakened from a dream.

“I suppose this means spring has come,” Eren joked weakly. Since when was he the kind of god that made jokes anyway?

“You little shit,” Levi said, smiling. For once he looked truly sated, tired and at peace, and Eren flopped down next to him, setting the bees buzzing, the flowers overhanging them sprinkling them with pollen. He supposed he should at least put his clothes back on, but he was quite warm where he was, and Levi was even warmer, so instead he curled around him and buried his nose in his hair.

There didn’t seem to be any reason to talk, and they dozed, in a place Eren would keep far from the dead and the other gods, just for them.

The next time Armin visited, Eren decided, he’d be better prepared, and he looked forward to introducing him to Levi.

However, the next visitor to the Underground was not the god of the Sea, but the messenger god, Ymir.

She strode lightly into Eren’s audience chamber, her winged shoes barely touching the tiled floor. Eren wondered who wanted a favour of him now, some mortal to be rewarded or punished at someone’s whim. Well, he was in the mood to be generous, so he might not put too many conditions on his favour this time.

“Welcome, Ymir,” Eren said, inclining his head politely.

Ymir returned the gesture. “Lord of the Underworld,” she began. “I bring a message from Mikasa, king of the Gods, that you must heed.”

“Don’t I always?” Eren asked.

Ymir narrowed her eyes, as if regarding him for the first time. “This might be different,” she said cautiously. “You are to return Levi to his mother; he is to live in the mortal world.”

“No!” Eren declared before he could think of a more diplomatic response, half rising from his chair. “Levi is here by his choice.”

“Kuchel doesn't believe that, and Mikasa doesn't care either way. Look to your gates, God of the Dead.”

Eren only had to gaze outside to see whatever he wished to. How had he not noticed, he wondered, as the long lines of mortal dead shuffled forward into his realm, frozen and starved.

“What has she done?” he asked. Most mortals were obliged to die, but not like this. The balance was all wrong.

“It's what she hasn't done. In her grief she neglects the world, and has declared that there shall be no harvest until Spring is returned to her.”

Eren bowed his head. “I understand.” Even Mikasa was obliged to yield to that sort of threat. “Tell Mikasa-” He had to make this official, not just agree without any conditions, but he also knew he ultimately had to let Levi go. “If Levi has not eaten the food of the Underworld, then he may return to his mother,” Eren said. Levi seemed utterly uninterested in eating in general, so it seemed safe enough.

Ymir looked as if she was going to speak and upon catching Eren's eye she shut her mouth again, inclining her head before taking her leave.

Eren found Levi in a garden, covering the walls with passionfruit vines, the trees within the garden laden with fruit. Since they'd clarified things between them, Levi's influence over the underworld had intensified, not just in Elysium, but now the Fields of Asphodel were starting to bloom. It was hard to tell if the dead noticed or not, but they'd be in here later to harvest the fruit, just like they had in life.

“Levi, don't run,” Eren said, forestalling any further contests for today. Something in his voice must have sounded different because Levi frowned and abandoned his work on the garden wall and walked over to meet him.

“What's wrong, Eren?”

“I agreed to let you go back to the surface,” Eren said.

Levi raised his eyebrows. “Let me? I wasn't aware you were keeping me here against my will.”

“I mean, you're to go back to your mother. Mikasa ordered me to.” Eren scowled and wrenched a pomegranate off the nearest tree like it had offended him. “I had no choice,” he said, not wanting to meet Levi's eyes, so he glared at the fruit instead. “I could defy Mikasa, but Kuchel holds the mortal world hostage. It wouldn't be the right thing to do. You being here is not...right.”

He squeezed and the pomegranate cracked. The skin tearing and he bared his teeth as juice and seeds ran down his arm. Anger was new to him too, helpless anger a feeling almost beyond his comprehension. He was aware he was capable of doing things he'd regret, and he wasn't sure he felt like stopping himself.

Levi's hand on his arm brought him back to himself. He didn't look happy, but the hurt and betrayal that Eren feared to find in his expression wasn't there.

“What exactly has happened?”

“Mikasa sent Ymir,” Eren said, and retailed the conversation that had followed. Levi listened carefully, his expression closed off and unreadable. His anger drained out of him, and Eren tossed the fruit aside irritably but without any real force. “That's it,” he said.

Levi look at him for a long moment, considering. Eren was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny when Levi changed his grip on his arm and lifted Eren's hand to his face. His gaze still locked with Eren's he opened his mouth and trailed his tongue up the inside of Eren's wrist, across his palm and wrapped his lips around two of Eren's fingers and sucked the last of the juice off them.

“Levi,” Eren breathed, as Levi licked his lips and swallowed the pomegranate seeds he'd licked from Eren's arm. “What have you done?”

Levi released his arm and grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him down to his height with narrowed eyes. “How many times do I have to say yes?” he growled.

“But-”

Levi sighed. “I will go back to the surface, and I will talk with my mother. I probably shouldn't have just disappeared like this in the first place. But I will come back, Eren.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I promise.”

“When?” Eren asked.

Levi shrugged. “That might depend on my mother, but.” He stepped back and looked around at the garden with satisfaction. “I think you'll know when I'm on my way.”

 


End file.
